Project Blood
by StormyNight108
Summary: They awoke to white walls and chrome doors. For some, it may be the last thing they saw before their death. In an experiment to test pain and endurance, what better test subjects than the four the world would never know were missing? In the thickness of the rainstorm, four brothers were kidnapped, strapped to tables and prepared to tread among blood. 2k12 TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**Could this be? A new story? And on my birthday too! 16 years old, woo!^^ It's like a present from myself... to myself? :D I initially started this story with no aim whatsoever, but then as I started going, everything just started opening up to me. Ah, I love new stories. So many directions to go. Anyway, I'll stop wasting your time. If any of you have ever seen the 2003 series, I'll bet you'll recognize a character I'm bringing in. Oh this will be fun indeed...**

* * *

There was a teetering moment at the edge of the New York City building as heel met soaked rooftop, and Leonardo found himself hydroplaning forward. Though he trained under heavy discipline to avoid panic, he couldn't resist the flare in the pit of his stomach.

It had happened in the split of a second. His heel found the end of the roof and the ball of his foot bashed against the roof trimming. Inertia was a con. He found his gaze fixed straight down to the alley below. With a yelp, he attempted to kick away from his supposed death, his arms spread out without any other use. His toes scraped off the edge as he began to plummet into the darkness between the buildings, surrounded by the heavy rain.

His belt strap snapped taught, pulling him backwards in the spare seconds between life and death. Though later he'd criticize himself for being so overdramatic, he felt that was an accurate feeling within the moment. It was at least a forty foot drop to the bottom. If he hadn't died, he surely would have been fatally injured. But suddenly, the alley was gone and his shell hit the rooftop, his eyes fixating upwards. Above him, Donatello looked down at him with a less-than-amused look, and the rest of his vision was filled with rainclouds. He squinted his eyes, blinking several times as rainwater poured onto his face. "And once again, I have to point out that it's obviously too dangerous to run in these conditions." Was Donnie's sour reply. His hand embraced his staff neatly locked beneath his knuckles, one end against the wet rooftop. His other hand was outstretched, palm up, towards his older brother. Leo grimaced, embarrassed as he took his brother's hand and pulled himself up.

Once on his feet, Leo opened his mouth to reply, but Donnie cut him off, feeling a sense of authority for having known better. "Even the purple dragons wouldn't risk trying anything right now. Besides, a lot of the pedestrians are indoors. Face it, Leo, it was a waste of time and effort coming out here." His voice was partially raised to be heard over the storm. Leo wouldn't put it past him to bring it up as another reason not to come outside today. A crack of white split the sky, and a deafening sound filled the air.

Raph was leaning against one of the roof sheds, his arms crossed in front of him. His head was down, defensive against the rain. "Come on, let's just go already." He grumbled impatiently.

"No." Leo finally cut in sternly, narrowing his eyes. "As masters of adaptation, we need to learn how to fight properly in the darkest and nastiest of conditions."

The rain was coming heavy and, surprisingly, getting heavier by the second. Raph huffed in frustration. Kicking off the roof shed, he narrowed his eyes and untangled his arms. "So what? We keep running all night until one of us manages to fall? Because that's smart."

"I'm trying to prepare us-"

"Um... earth to bros! Come in bros! Are you guys deaf or something?"

All three turned their heads to their youngest brother, whose arms were wide with frustration. Even in the rain, they could see him planted at the edge of the rooftop. He gave a dramatic sigh, dropping his arms and letting them hang at his side. "Finally. Y'know, it's hard getting your attention sometimes. Especially when you're fighting." He pointed at them, and Raph narrowed his eyes. Mikey remembered what he was going to say, and added in cooly, "How about you guys stop fighting for a minute and look?"

He turned around at that point and crouched at the edge of the roof. His three brothers exchanged confused glances before approaching Mike, kneeling beside him to see for themselves.

It was difficult to see through the kicked-up mist, but at the corner of the street, they were just barely able to make it out. A man with four young teens at his side were leaving a small, family-owned shop. Their duffle bags and backpacks were full and bulky, and they wore ripped jackets with their hoods up, concealing their identities. The ninjas watched with careful eyes. They rounded the corner, vanishing into an alley on the right, and Leo straightened up. "Definitely suspicious. Come on guys, let's go check it out." He ordered, taking off down the row of buildings with his brothers at his heels.

* * *

"Any sign of them yet?"

The second oldest pressed his back against the wall, panting heavily as strings of his hair fell over his eyes. The rain wasn't helping. "Not yet." He responded, spitting as rain slipped into his lips.

The female raised her head in mock disappointment. "I thought they were supposed to be the heroes of the city or somethin'." She crossed her arms, ducking her head back into her hoodie. Her dufflebag was held close to her chest, fat with money and valuable posessions. "We've already been through four different places in two nights, and there's still no sign of 'm." The woman bore a heavy Brooklyn accent.

The oldest man chuckled. "I knew they weren't special. Just a bunch of average vigilantes." He straightened, closing his eyes and lifting his head to the rain. "I'm getting too old for this kid's stuff. Robbing little kiddy gift shops and whatnot."

"You wanted to come, don't forget." The oldest of the teens pointed out, his voice deep. His bangs fell over his eyes, rain dripping from the ends, and he made no motion to brush them away. "If you want to bail now and let us take care of it, then that's your buisness. We still get paid either way."

"Nah, I'm staying." He grinned to himself, avoiding the burning gazes of his accomplices. "I want to see these freaks with my own eyes before the others get their hands on them. Besides, someone's gotta keep you and your little gang in check, Kal."

Kalmon ignored him. "Blazer," The oldest teen spoke with question. "Where's the next site?"

"Two blocks down. Justin's Antiques." Blazer answered, looking down at his phone. He concealed the screen under the edge of his jacket, attempting to shield it from the rain and backlashing water.

"Alright." Kal came off the wall, standing straight up with newfound strength. He opened his mouth to speak, turning to face his allies, when a green form broke through the rain and wrapped an arm over his mouth. He was unable to scream as he was yanked into the darkness, his hands outstretched in attempt to catch something.

The other gang members tensed, getting their weight back onto their own two feet in battle-ready stances with pure horror. "They're here!" The youngest exclaimed in horror. As the female and second oldest pitched into battle, the youngest dropped his pack and began to rummage through it for his knife. His hand grabbed the handle. With hesitation, the boy entered his first battle with his small weapon raised for battle.

The man with the dark coat retreated to the corner of the alley, watching the fight from the shadows. The rain screwed his vision, but it didn't matter for the marksman. With a gun held at his shoulder, he closed one eye and focused, kneeling down. There at one end, a red masked one was fighting Tallie, the female of the gang. She raised a punch, to which was blocked, and the mutant swept his feet to knock her down. With her out of the way now, the man had a perfect shot. And with a quick release of the trigger, the tranquilizer hissed through the air and embedded in the thigh of the mutant.

A hiss of alarm, and the red one lifted his gaze to the item now imbedded in his skin. Then, slower this time, his gaze shifted to the shadows where the man was kneeling. For a few precious seconds, he stood wavering on his feet. Cole, the second oldest of the group, came from behind and landed a heavy blow to the ninja's head from behind. Too disoriented already to block or avoid the attack, the turtle's eyes closed and gravity took hold. With a sick thud, the first dropped. Tallie kicked back to her feet, spitting at the animal with disgust before flipping around. Now, the war was three on four.

"Raph!" A voice cut through the sound, and a purple one leaped with incredible height through the thick battle. His jump cleared him over the heads of the fighters, grace flowing through his motion. Landing with one foot on each side of the unconscious body with beautiful form, he raised a large stick with strong hands, holding it with visible power and strength. Truly remarkable, the man thought as he studied them. They had the voices and actions of humans, with the sick green color of a disgusting form. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them...

One of the gang members charged, and with amazing skill, the stick was twirled and knocked Cole to the ground. Another clear shot, indeed. As the purple one turned his head to look over his fallen buddy, the man in the shadows pulled the trigger.

The purple one let out a small cry of surprise, looking down at his arm where the tranq was sticking through the skin. He shook his head and staggered to the side. "Leo! Mike! Tranqs!" He warned over the sound of the rain, his words slurring. Crap, the man thought. Now he had to hurry or they might try to make a get away. The purple one began to move, grimacing visibly in his attempts to stay awake. Then as Cole swept his feet through the purple one's feet, he dropped, his head and arm landing on the red one's shell. The man turned his gun to face the two remaining.

The blue's expression was that of horror mixed with anger. He looked down at his two fallen comrades, leaping with brandishing swords. Whipping around in attempt to keep up, it was almost difficult for the man to aim at him. But moving targets were what he trained for. Without another word, he pulled the trigger, and the small needle whizzed through the rain, heading straight to meet his target. It sank in the blue's shoulder, his inertia bringing him to the ground with a startled cry. His swords flew from his hands with a clang, and they slid across the ground. "Mikey, get out of here!" Came his slurred call, and the man could tell this one was attempting to stand up once more. His hands were shoved under him, and his head was down. The man could see him blink several times, and then began to stand. But, there was no point in worrying. Especially when the turtle staggered sideways, his arms flailing out as he fell.

The drug was far too strong to resist. He made sure of that. The blue one was finally down, and the gang members encircled the one known as Mikey. The orange one was whipping his body around, looking from one gang member to the next with terror. He seemed frozen to the spot, eyes wide, like a deer in headlights. He was already in the scope of the man's gun. And then with a cry, Mikey leaped up with flying nun-chucks, taking down Tallie and Kal in the same moment. Leaping over them and fighting with his back to his friends, his innocent expression was faced with pure determination. Tallie rose, Kal cringed, and the youngest charged first, knife rasied.

With amazing speed, the orange one dodged with a handstand on the youngest shoulders, grabbing him under his armpits and flinging his weight over his head with a quick turn. The man with the gun almost felt like sitting back and watching, deep appreciation given to such skill. They were never going to fight like this again, after all. But then as Mikey began to overrun his hired gang members, he raised the gun. And with a single fire, the tranq hit it's target just above the knee. "No!" Mikey called, his nun-chucks dropping as he looked down at the needle. He was breathing heavier, starting to panic. But then, his eyes rolled and he fell on his shell, his gaze facing the sky.

The man with the gun rose. "Took you long enough." Tallie retorted, narrowing her eyes from where she was getting to her feet. A thin blood line seeped from the corner of her mouth, and she used her sleeve to wipe her chin.

A scoff. "Thought I'd let the little guy have some hope." He smiled devilishly. As his gang members picked themselves up from the ground, Bishop straightened his jacket and hid his expression under his hood. "Let's get them and go. We have a project to begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thank you so much for your sweet reviews! You know I love you guys :) Did anyone else notice the Authors Note was in the middle of the story last chapter? That was so not intentional I swear, I thought I had put it at the top. Oh well! I'll make sure to be more careful next time. It's fixed now, so that's that. Sorry.**

* * *

The first thing Leo was aware of was the sound of Donatello screaming. It felt so far away, so muffled, that his first thought was to believe he was dreaming. It was rare on occasion when Leonardo was aware that he was in a dream world, and would find himself floating in lucid territory. But there was something definitely off this time. He couldn't find himself to place it right away, and instead decided not to dwell in this rare lucid state. Forcing his eyes open, he hissed as blinding white light filled his vision.

Working his way to opening his eyes once more, he blinked rapidly in attempt to adjust to the light. Donnie was still screaming. _Wake up, make the sound go away, _he willed himself, clenching his fists at his sides from where he lay on his shell. But it wouldn't go away. It lingered, and he could begin to make out the sobs and breaths between screams. That was when he realized, this wasn't a lucid nightmare.

Still in a daze, he found himself disoriented. Though he could still hear his brother, there were other voices with it. Regular speaking voices, none in panic or haste. Leonardo's skin fell cold as he began to unfold the reality of the situation. Turning his head to his right, he could barely make out the green fuzz that was his purple-masked brother.

Like himself, his brother was bound to a chrome table, fighting his restraints with screams ripping from his throat. Panic slammed into the pit of Leonardo's stomach, and he jerked in response. His eyelids heavy, he fought to stay awake and attempted to move. Fetters held him back, and he found he could not go anywhere.

He could match the calm voices to the doctors milling around his brother, clipboards resting with the bottoms against their hips and their slow note-taking. "Subject is at a potential 3.1 as a highest. Disregard that, it's now at a 3.4." One was speaking to the others.

Still out of it, Leo blinked several times in attempt to make the image before him clearer. Donnie was still screaming, and it was beginning to drive him to attack. Though he knew there was no chance of freeing himself, especially in this state. He decided to speak, hoping to catch the attention of the doctors. However, his frazzled brain refused to make any sense, and the only thing he could muster through his lips was a broken, "D-Donnie…" and a weak shift in attempt to get free.

"We don't… the resources… wait until tomorrow when we get the… should we take him to his chambers?" The voices were fading in and out as one doctor left his brother's side, taking a filled needle from the table and approaching the older turtle.

"That would be wise, doctor." The other replied without looking up from his work.

Leo's eyes never left his brother as the doctor approached him and set the needle against his arm. "Don," Leo muttered weakly, blinking several times. The doctor said nothing, and he felt a prick against his shoulder. Nausea and tiredness swept over him, causing his eyelids to grow heavy once more and drag over his eyelids. He felt his body relax against his will, and though he fought to keep awake, nothing was able to fight the chemical.

Donnie's screams continued even as he had blacked out.

* * *

Raph paced when he was anxious. It was a nervous habit, really. Back and forth, back and forth, he walked circles in this tiny cell. Three hours in this cell, no guards even passing, no key, stone-hard bars, and not even a hint of his brothers' safety. There were dents in one bar, where he had begun to continually pound at it in attempt to break it free. They were far too strong to break. He had been stripped of his gear, and even his mask had been removed. He didn't care, though he truly wished he could get his hands on his sais.

His breaths had come faster and quicker as he paced, and he found himself fidgeting. He couldn't _wait _until a set of guards came by and he could reach out, grab one by the throat, and make him tell where his brothers were. Threaten him until he freed him, pound him a few times… Raph was seething with anger. There wasn't even fear in his mind, he only felt fury towards his captors, whoever they were. The only fear present was the fear for his brothers and their safety.

On he paced, his hands clenched in front of him. He paused, facing the stone-brick wall placed in front of him. With a mighty swing of his hand, his knuckles pounded against the hard surface. Without hesitation, he brought his second hand around to counter, hissing as his bare knuckles burned. But that didn't stop him. Again, he pounded.

Another hour passed. He was sitting with his shell against the wall now, staring through the stone bars at the wall on the other side. The silence was aggravating. What he would do to hear one of Mikey's lame jokes right now, or listen to Donnie babble, or watch as Leo made a fool of himself reciting a Space Heroes line. Raph scoffed to himself, the corner of his mouth tipping in the slightest smile.

That was when a door slammed at the far end of the hall, and footsteps echoed through the cell. Raph instantly jumped to his feet, racing to the left wall where a chain was dangling. Its head was drilled far up the wall, nearly towards the roof. Raph had been prepared for this moment.

As the footsteps grew louder, Raph leaped, grabbing the chain as noiselessly as possible and planting his feet against the wall. Pulling backwards, his shell facing the ground, he was basically standing on the wall. Adrenaline coursed through him, along with relief. Channeling his breathing and control, he waited.

Once the men had stopped at his cell, one of them had stepped forward and looked inside with a confused expression. The empty cell seemed apparently what it looked like. "Where did…" He began.

He didn't finish. With a battle cry, Raph leaped from his hiding place from the top shadowed corner and reached a hand out, wrapping his fingers around the man's neck. The man let out a cry of alarm, jerking back though it was too late. "Where are my brothers?!" Raphael spat, fury behind his voice. His eyes squinted accusingly, prepared to hurt this man.

Two guns clicked. From behind the terrified man, the other two raised their guns, aiming straight at Raphael's head. His limbs were shaking with anticipation and anger, though Raph froze with a deadly expression. "Let him go." One ordered, jerking slightly with his gun. Both men stood too far back to be reached by the ninja, and he found no opportunities.

His free hand clenching with frustration, he jerked his hold forward and pushed the man roughly towards his acquaintances. Stepping back into the darker shades of the cell, Raphael kept his eyes on the men. "Where are my brothers?" He demanded again, his voice dark with hatred.

"Like we would tell you, mutant scum." The one on the left spat, lowering his gun with a disgusted expression. The one on the right gave a cocky smirk, and the one in the middle massaged the place Raph had grabbed his throat. "Touch one of us again, and we have permission to kill." He grumbled.

The turtle had no response. The three men turned to continue their routine, walking the hallway down the opposite direction. Once the door at the very end slammed shut with a sickening echo, Raph backed up until his shell hit the wall. Sliding down to a sitting position, he folded his arms on his knees, ducking his head. Sooner or later, he'd find a way out of here.

* * *

Bishop strode through the hallways, his lab coat fluttering as he walked. Pushing his sunglasses up the crook of his nose, he made an intentional turn down the hallway. Holding his keycard to the scanner, the reader bleeped in response and the little light transitioned from red to green. The other men milling around didn't dare make eye-contact, and instead worked diligently in hope of being unnoticed. As Bishop left the hallway, the men visibly relaxed.

Entering the room upon first appearance, the first thing the man laid eyes on was a small, freckled young turtle strapped to the table. "What have you gathered?"

The doctor at the far end of the room turned around, blinking nervously as he faced his superior. "U-Um…" His heart raced with his stutter, and he flipped through the pages of his clipboard nervously. The man cleared his throat, straightening as he found the right page. "Subject is in good health. Type O+ blood." He said, looking up at Bishop.

Through his sunglasses, the superior looked down at the mutant, watching the steady rise and fall of his chest. He seemed peaceful, calm, and it was a shame that his graceful ninjitzu art would go to such a waste. Bishop paused, one hand on his chin while the other supported his elbow, and looked the creature over, half admiring it. But as always, his plans were far more important than keeping an art alive in one… or four… people. Or were they even people at all? Bishop didn't know, nor did he think he wanted to care.

"Hook him up." He ordered, smiling slightly as the doctor stepped forward, attaching the cords and wires to the young mutant's body. "I will return to see your results."

As Bishop turned to leave, the doctor pulled out a radio and ordered for two more doctors to come assist him. The door opened against the superior's hand, and he waved himself out. Two men brushed past him, being careful not to make contact, and the door closed shut. From behind Bishop, the man could hear a young boy's scream rip through the door. It was then that he knew his studies had begun to fall into motion.


	3. Chapter 3

**Phew, sorry for the slow updates guys. And also, sorry for bringing in another 2k3 character. I really couldn't help myself, I just think it'd be a nice addition to the storyline. Thank you guys so much for your kind reviews, I appreciate each and every one of them. :) You guys rock!**

* * *

Leo stumbled forward, unable to keep his balance. The rough hands that had shoved him forward retracted, and were folded as the four men watched the turtle fall. Dust kicked up as he landed with a sick thud, and for a few seconds, he didn't move. The only sounds that could be heard from him were ragged, heavy breaths escaping from his throat. Rails clattered as the cell door was slammed shut, the clang echoing through the main hallway.

An involuntary groan escaped him, and he swallowed shakily through his sore throat. He had remembered screaming, but surely it wouldn't be enough to damage his throat so severely...

Still laying plastron down, he felt himself trembling. Bits and pieces could surface in his memories, but the majority of the previous process was a blur. But one thing was for certain, he never wanted to go through pain like that ever again.

A sick feeling bubbled in his stomach, and he fixed his weight into his arms, attempting to rise. Or at least get to his knees. But before he was able, he wavered, taking a second of silence, and then found himself wreching up what little food he had left in his stomach. He heaved several times, nothing else rising up, and clenched his hands in pain. His chest tightened, and his stomach knotted as he swallowed back bile.

He hadn't even heard the men's footsteps as they left him. What he did hear, however, turned his blood to ice.

Chains rattled a few cells down, and Leo shifted away from his resurfaced last meal, turning to sit up and face the cell bars. He was frozen where he sat. Raph's cry came with sudden surprise, sounding a bit slurred as if he had just awoken. "Hey- get off me! _Let me go you stupid-_!" The screaming was replaced with a heavy thud, and the oldest froze. Leo found his heart begin to race, and though his limbs screamed in pain every time he moved, he began to crawl towards his cell bars.

"Raph?" He attempted to call out, only to cough in response to the scratchy linings in his throat. Holding one hand over his neck, he continued at a slow pace towards the cell bars. "R-Raph!"

When he reached the edge of his cell, he collapsed, too burned out to move any more. His breaths came ragged, sweat beading down his head, and his heart rocked his chest with a heavy pounding. "Raphael!" His voice broke, earning a grimace. But now he could see into the hallway.

Two men exited one of the cells, a limp green form being dragged by his arms, his shell facing behind. A newly-bleeding gash was imprinted on the back of his head, with a thin trail of blood seeping down. He was half carried, half pulled through the cooridor towards the door at the very end. Leo rested his head against the cool bars of his cell and tried one more time. "Raphael!" He called out with force, causing him to errupt in a fit of coughs and hacks.

When he was able to get his bearings, he looked up as the guards opened the door at the other end. That was when Raphael stirred, raising a heavy head to look over his shoulder. "Leo...?" He muttered, barely audible. But his brother caught it.

He eyes with his brother's lime-green gaze.

The younger brother's expression turned from painful to shocked. He opened his mouth to call out, but one of the guards swung a hand, planting a blow to the side of Raphael's face to turn him forward again. He staggered, but didn't fall. His captors had him in a tight embrace, attempting to drag him out of the doorway.

Leo grabbed a bar and held on tight. "Raph!" He called, beginning to panic. He knew firsthand what these people were capable of. And they were more than likely dragging his brother to the same fate. There was nothing he could do... "Raphael!" He called, his voice a mere squeak. He didn't know what calling his brother's name could do to help him, but he was desperate.

He could see Raph struggling in the guard's arms. But the guards were stronger, and Raph was obviously disoriented from the nasty gash on his head. They continued in this battle until Raphael was overpowered, and they pulled him through the door.

"Le-" A loud bang and the door slammed shut, seperating the two.

* * *

The day was young when Mikey stirred, licking his lips and blinking several times as he adjusted to the room's light. His muscles had a dull ache, and the surface below him was hard. For a few moments, he lay confused. _...Did I fall out of bed?_

He curled his fingers into his hand, grimacing at all the light. _Aw man, am I late for training again...? _He thought, attempting to figure out why the lights were so bright. _Everyone must be up but me._

With a yawn, he lifted his arms to stretch. But not before he released a pain-filled screech and pulled his arms back in. For several seconds, he sat curled up, breathing quick and heavy as pain shot through his nerves. Pain. It was excrutiating. Flashes of memory flooded through his mind as he remembered what he had endured the day before. His throat flared. His muscles raged.

Once he adjusted his sight, he found himself curled up in the corner of a small prison cell. It was quiet. He slowly drew his knees in, despite his muscles' protest, and looked downward. Not sure where he was or what to do now, he was silent.

For a long time, he remained quiet. He didn't cry, didn't sniffle, didn't waver. He was... still. He stared outside the cell bars, his eyes focused on the bright white wall opposite. Was that a hallway?

"Leo? Donnie? Raph?" He called to empty air, drawing his limbs in a little closer. Were there other cells? "Guys? C'mon, wake up... talk to me..." His voice crackled. "Please..." _Where are they...?_ He thought, terrified. He ducked his head in his arms, feeling his heart pound in his chest with anxiety.

A scream ripped through the air. It was loud, pain-filled, and his muscles shook with horror. However, it was coming from the wall behind him. His head up, his muscles tense, he froze in horror.

"...Raph...?" He whispered.

His eyes watered with tears as the screams went on. They seemed to never end. Mikey whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes as he remained still. Minutes passed. He put his hands over his ears, clenching his eyes shut. "Stop hurting him!" He begged aloud, breaking into loud sobs. It wouldn't stop.

"_Leave him alone_!" He yelled to empty air, his fingers grabbing the sides of his head with his palms pressed desperately against his ears.

* * *

"This is the place."

The rain was beginning to let up by the time they turned the corner. Angel narrowed her eyes, studying the inner work of the store. "You sure?" She asked, suspicious. "Looks like some kind of kiddy shop."

"I'm sure." The woman standing over her crossed her arms with a smirk. Angel looked up at her, her high pigtails wavering with their ends tipping her shoulders. "I'm telling you. People go in there and never come out. I want to get to the bottom of it."

"Cath, we're Purple Dragons, not spies. Why should we care?"

"You're right. _We_ shouldn't. But _you_ should. Boss's orders. For initiation, you go in there and get a valuable. Then get back out here without getting caught. It can be messy, it can be clean. Just get the valuable and run."

"And that's it?" Angel's eyes widened.

"That's it." Cath grinned.

"Sweet..." Came the fourteen-year-old's reply. "This'll be easy."

"Don't underestimate this store, girl." Cath suddenly placed a hand on the younger's shoulder, her long blonde hair spilling over her shoulders. "Some low-level Purple Dragons assigned to this store dissapear. We do this robbery yearly so the owners don't raise a lot of suspicion to the gang's plans, but still..." She hesitated. "I tried to swing the boss into letting your initiation take place in a different location..."

"No sweat, Cath. I'll be in and out before you can know it."

"Just be careful, sis." Cath huffed, crossing her arms. "Just know I tried. But I'm not gonna do anything stupid to wave you through. You gotta learn street life on your own."

"Cath. Stop talking." Angel gritted her teeth. "I can handle myself, alright? so shut up and stop treating me like a child."

"Fine, whatever, go get youself killed, see if I care." Cath retorted, sticking her nose in the air.

Angel scoffed. "Grammy will care. See you in ten minutes."

She looked both ways, her hands grabbing the edge of the building corner. Cath backed away. When no headlights came into view, Angel broke into a sprint, racing across the street with her purple-streaked pigtails flying.

Once she reached the store, she stopped beside the store and caught her breath. Winded but ready, she rose, making sure no one was around. She snuck towards the windows.

"In and out..." She whispered, scanning the store for cameras. She spotted two deep in the corners of the store, and one in the front. However, it could be avoided if she approached from the other side.

Turning back, she raced around the store and sprinted across the back. Along the way, she scooped up a large stone broken off the road edge. Keeping a secure hold, she approached the windows again from the other side.

Alright, time to make a mess. Making sure to be out of sight of the cameras like she had been taught, she lifted the stone. And with a heavy swing, she tossed the projectile.

The window shattered within a mere second. A loud alarm went off, blaring and deafening. But Angel ignored it. Leaping through the shattered glass, she made her way across the store, dodging the cameras by going through the isles.

"Alright, there's gotta be something here worth more than fifteen bucks..." She whispered as she scanned over the prices at top speed. Her adrenaline was pumping, and the alarm was bone-shakingly loud. But she had to concentrate. There had to be a valuable in here somewhere.

Her head whipped around as she spotted a shelf with expensive antiques. "Aha!" She cried out, her stomach knotting as she approached at top speed. "Grab and go!" She yelled to herself, her hands grabbing the first item she could get. Scrambling for the pricetag, the label read thirty bucks.

"There has to be something here worth more than that!" She yelled, putting it back roughly against the glass shelf. A heavy crack embedded in the table, but she didn't stop to inspect it, "What about you?" She spoke aloud, grasping a box with encrested jewels.

Before she could see the pricetag, she looked up. The wall behind the antique was white, and a small handle was embedded in it and a thin white string attached to the item in her hands. Puzzled, she pulled the item so that the string became taught.

The trap doors under her broke apart with a sudden hiss, swallowing her through the floor and into the darkness below. She didn't have time to scream.


	4. Chapter 4

***Collapses***

**Enjoy this chapter that practically drained me to write successfully. More than likely there are mistakes but I'm way too tired to check right now. Maybe tomorrow. This is a big chapter XD**

* * *

When they returned Raphael to his cell, the loud clattering of the cell bars awoke Leonardo. His limbs burned as the blue-masked turtle blinked his room into focus, listening to the noise in the cell directly beside his. For several seconds, he lay in painful silence, his fingers scraping the bottom of the stone ground where he lay. Once he heard a grunt from the other cell that sounded like it came from his brother, he stiffened.

When he shifted, he felt the world spin. But he ignored it. Unable to stand, he began to crawl towards the front corner of his cell towards the bars, realizing that the sound was coming from the neighboring room on his right. As he got closer, he could see three men in white uniform exiting the room and heading down the hall. For several seconds, the only noise was the sound of the men's footsteps echoing endlessly away. Once the door at the far end slammed shut and he knew they were alone, Leo leaned against the bars and pressed himself into the corner. "Raph?"

His younger brother coughed. Leonardo wished he could see his brother, but the bars were too thick for him to poke his head through. They must have done the same torture that they did to himself. He felt his insides twist at the very idea of his brothers enduring such pain, and he fell silent.

"…Leo?" He heard his younger brother whisper hoarsely.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm here." Leo replied back in a hushed tone. He turned a bit, pressing himself as far into the corner as possible in desperate attempt to be with his younger brother. Though he knew it wouldn't happen. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" Raph coughed. "No…"

Leo frowned, lowering his gaze to the dirty stone floor. He could hear scraping in the other cell, as if Raph was trying to move, and then a heavy thud followed. "Have you seen Donnie or Mikey?" Leo whispered, almost afraid to ask.

"…No." Raph replied regretfully, and Leo could hear the tiredness laced in. More shuffling. Leo turned in attempt to see into his cell, but it just wasn't possible. But the shifting sounds were coming closer, until another heavy thud echoed right on the other side of the stone wall blocking them.

"We'll find a way out of here." Leo whispered, determination weak in his hoarse voice.

Raphael said nothing. Leo could hear his uneven breathing, and felt so far away from him. They couldn't have been more than a foot apart, but the wall between them made it feel as if they were in completely different worlds. And that was intolerable. Leo blinked with heavy eyes, reaching a hand through the bars and towards Raph's cell. He held his hand there until he felt his brother's fingers entwine with his and squeeze his hand. "I promise." Leo swore in a soft voice.

Again, Raph said nothing. But as the squeeze turned into a half-conscious hold, Leo realized it wasn't because he had nothing to say. It was because Raph had finally blacked out.

* * *

The police sirens in the distance began to rattle Cath's nerves, causing her to fiddle. The store alarm was still blaring loudly, rattling the woman's ears as she felt her heart beat like a drum. Her little sister still hadn't shown up. "C'mon, Angel. Get out of there already." She whispered.

Several long moments passed, and the woman tensed herself, debating on whether she should run in there and save her sorry butt or not. The sirens were getting real close. She cursed under her breath. "Angel, get out of there!" She grumbled more to herself, pacing in the alley with her eyes glued to the store. She couldn't see her little sister's silhouette anymore, and her heart began to race.

When the police cars were spotted down the road, Cath was stuck. She couldn't let Angel go to jail, what would she tell their grammy? That she led her little sister right into a store to get caught?

Or worse, if she disappears like all the others…

_No, stop thinking like that, it's just a store. _She told herself, replaying what she had told Angel to be careful of. Maybe there really was something up with this store. Finally, she realized that running into the store now would get the two of them arrested. It was already too late for Angel.

Cath made a break for it, looking back the whole way with her heart in the bottom of her stomach.

* * *

The arms holding Donatello were rough and merciless. His feet dragged numbly across the ground, and his arms were locked tight behind his back. His eyes were closed. Thinking about it, Donnie realized it might have been smart to keep his eyes open and keep a careful watch on the floor plans of this building. But he was far too tired to really care.

There were many, many men with him. It was confusing. Surely they wouldn't need this many to carry one turtle somewhere? Donnie shifted, feeling his arm electrocute with pain that made him immediately fall still. They turned the corner. Donnie opened his eyes the slightest bit, finding the group of men walking through a door and enter him into a long hallway. It looked almost exactly like the hall that contained his own cell. Wondering why they were returning him after taking him absolutely _nowhere_, they stopped and let him dangle from their holds.

Three men stepped forward and opened a cell door. Well, this may be a different cell. Preparing himself to get thrown in, he fell confused when the men didn't move. Instead, the three that had opened the door entered the cell.

Donnie could just see a bit inside from where he was. The men crouched at the edge, and he heard a half-conscious "No, no…" that belonged to none other than Mikey, and he was pulled up. Dragged out into the hallway similar to Donnie's hold, the older turtle stiffened.

"Mikey?" He whispered.

The state Michelangelo was in scared him. He seemed drained of energy, half conscious with a look of pain and horror written clearly across his face as if he were having a nightmare. But his eyes drooped open the slightest bit, and Donnie wondered if he was in a daze. "Michelangelo, can you hear me?" Donnie asked firmly, narrowing his eyes worriedly. What had they done to him?

"No speaking!" A guard behind Donnie struck him in the head with the hilt of a gun. An involuntary gasp escaped him, and his chin dropped to his chest. A dull ache settled, and he closed his eyes.

But his words were enough to stir Mikey. The smaller turtle blinked a few times, glancing up at his older brother as if he had just woken up. "…Donnie?"

"You too, freak." Another man that was behind the smaller turtle struck him in the same way the other did, and Mikey cringed, shrinking a bit.

Donnie struggled, twisting in attempt to free himself. His muscles burned in agony, but he shoved the pain away to deliver a strong kick to the man holding him on his right. The arm holding him up was removed, and without the support, Donnie collapsed on his right shoulder. The man holding him on his left jerked in surprise at the sudden weight, and Donnie twisted, bringing the man to the wall. His arms still cuffed, he leaped at one of the men holding Mikey.

Adrenaline coursed through his veins as he twisted his legs around the man's neck, twisting and yanking his weight to the ground. The man crumpled, his own gun clattering away from him as Donnie struggled back to his own feet.

It only took a split second for this to occur, but by the time Donnie had freed Mikey's right arm, he heard a click and spun around. The gun pointed at him was cocked and aimed directly at his head. A heavy tension filled the air between them, and Donatello tensed nervously. "Freeze." The man sneered angrily, pure determination and bloodlust on his face. "Or I shoot."

Mikey's eyes were wider, fully awake now, as he glanced up at Donnie beside him. He was standing a bit straighter, tense, as if he were about to strike out in mirror to his brother, but at the sight of the gun he knew better. Donnie exchanged a small glance with him before feeling his rush of adrenaline drain. Feeling his muscles fail, he fell to his knees, ducking his head in surrender. He wasn't exactly sure where he planned on going with that plan, but on impulse, he acted. It wasn't exactly like him.

Then again, since when was there ever time to think things through anymore?

Two more men replaced the wounded ones as they grabbed Donnie's arms, and another took hold of Mikey's arm. The brothers exchanged a short glance, and Mikey gave him a small, tiny nod. The corner of his mouth cracked in the slightest of smiles. The small gesture was meant to be reassuring, but Donnie still felt the hopelessness lining the situation nonetheless. Then he was turned away, breaking their locked gazes, and they were dragged out of the hallway.

They were brought through several different rows of white walls, being guided down as if it were a maze. Just when it seemed like they would be going on forever, they were turned and dragged into a room.

The area was large, with equipment and blades lining the room. It was cold. Seemingly heartless. Donnie took inventory, finding this room very much like a laboratory. Though nothing like his. This one smelled more like mad scientist to him. He glanced forward and found examining tables lined in a row, leaned upwards a bit so that they'd be facing forwards. And already strapped to two of them were his two oldest brothers.

Leo's eyes were open already, but widened in the presence of his two youngest brothers. He remained silent, due to the men surrounding his brothers, though his facial expression told a different story. A small, relieved smile grew on his face and even though he seemed tired, he looked glad to see them. Donnie blinked several times, feeling the bruise on the back of his head begin to pound, and he was carried towards a table of his own beside Raph's.

His other brother seemed checked out, half conscious. He heard Mikey gasp a little at the sight of him, but Donnie wasn't sure why. The men assisted in strapping the two turtles to their tables, leaning them up. Donnie turned to his right to look Raph over, finding him intact, and then turned to his left to look at Mikey, who was trying to lean forward in his cuffs to see his older brothers. It was then that Raph began to stir, blinking several times and shifting a bit. Leo turned sharply to him, raising his head a bit. Raphael groaned. "What… what's…"

Before Raph could mutter a single sentence, the doors opened again to three more men carrying in a girl. She had a darker skin tone, with black hair tied back in high pigtails and a purple streak running down one of them. Her clothes were a bit torn, and she seemed only about fourteen. She was struggling against her captors, cursing under her breath and kicking out. The man behind her hit her with the hilt of his gun. It seemed to be their favorite form of attack on misbehaving captives.

She grimaced, lowering her head and allowing herself to be dragged another two feet before she attempted to free herself again. "Let go of me, creeps!" She cried out, looking up at the tables in front of her. Her feet seemed to stop, and her eyes widened at the sight of the four mutant cuffed to the tables.

"Move!" One of them demanded, shoving her forward and causing her to stumble. She was dragged to the side, towards the table on Mikey's side.

The girl was silent now, as if she were in shock or terror. Neither that Donnie could pinpoint. The men, who were much stronger than her, held her up to the table and cuffed her. As she began to regain her senses, she began to fight, self-conscious to the fact that the four mutants were staring at her. She leaned forward, looking away and shutting her eyes tight.

Before anything could be said, the door at the end of the room opened again, but this time it was no captive.

"Hello, my subjects." The man grinned sadistically, stepping forward. The men surrounding the captives stepped back, allowing him room as he neared them. The girl and the turtles fell still, all eyes on him. He pushed up his glasses, tilting his head up a bit and very much enjoying the upper hand. His labcoat nearly touched the floor, swaying as he walked until he stopped before the captives.

"Who are you?" Leo dared to ask, lowering his head and narrowing his eyes.

The man sneered with a devilish grin. "It's not necessary for you to know my name; however…" He paused, "When you scream my name, pleading to make the pain stop, begging for mercy…" He clicked button on the utensil, listening to it's vibrations as it whirred to life and spun a deadly blade. "You may call me Bishop."


End file.
